A system is described to allow the creation of a modular, configurable, mobile, wrist-carried system. Said system uses the band as a mechanical base and data interface for detachable modules that can attach anywhere on the band and provide various functions, such as computing, display, sound production, and sensing. Rather than relying on traditional methods of data input for mobile computing devices, such as buttons, keyboards, touch-sensitive surfaces, the proposed solution would allow users to upgrade and/or reconfigure the capabilities of each band system by adding modules anywhere on said band or by changing the position of one or more modules on the band.